Drabble Series
by Daikon
Summary: A series of Kingdom Hearts-inspired drabbles with various settings, various pairings, various characters, various ratings and typically between 100 and 1,000 words. Expect them in no particular order and with no particular regularity.
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents:

1. AM to PM - Zemyx, 350 words, rated PG. Published: 9/6/11 (This is probably not worth reading, but I'm leaving it up in case anyone likes it).

2. Growing Up - SoRiku, 570 words, rated PG. Published: 4/8/13.

3. White Lies - AkuRoku, 233 words, rated G. Published: 2/27/14.

4. Unrequited - AkuRoku, 217 words, rated PG-13. Published: 3/31/14.


	2. AM to PM

Author's Notes: I'm beginning a series of drabbles! These will be various settings, various pairings, various characters, various ratings (from G up to R) and typically between 100 and 1,000 words. Expect them in no particular order and with no particular regularity. In honor of Zemyx day (Happy 9/6 everyone!) I'm starting with a Zemyx drabble.

Title: AM to PM

Pairing: Zexion/Demyx

Rating: PG (mentions of underage drinking)

Word count: 350

Inspired by: AM to PM by Christina Milian

...

He was going to KILL Axel. It was a Friday night, and all he had wanted to do was curl up on his couch with a mug of Oolong tea (black, of course) and read On the Origin of Species. He was more than halfway done, and all of his classes kept him far too busy to work on it during the week.

Axel, of course, was of the opinion that the only fun thing one could do with a book was set it on fire and that it was only acceptable to drink Oolong tea when it was mixed with three shots of Firefly. Zexion would have asked himself (yet again) why he was friends with Axel anyways, except he already knew the answer: Axel had appeared in his life and simply refused to leave.

This was, of course, in sharp contrast to tonight, when Axel had forcibly dragged him out to Nobody's Home (Axel's current favorite club) and then disappeared after a short blond that caught his eye, leaving Zexion back to a wall, nowhere near drunk enough for this, but marked by Xs proclaiming him too young to drink any more. Simply put, Axel would NOT be seeing the sun rise.

"Hey." Zexion whirled to his left in response to the soft, breathy word next to his ear. Fortunately, the music came back up then, so the weirdly-hairstyled dirty-blond glitter covered (insanely sexy) boy (in the tight shirt and leather pants) perhaps mistook his babbling as an actual sentence. Whether or not the boy was fooled was not apparent, but he did lean in again, this time speaking to match the volume of the surroundings. "Wanna dance?" Zexion's face flared, but before he could begin stuttering his protests (I can't dance! I need another shot! Why are you talking to ME?) the boy's hand trailed down Zexion's arm, entwining their fingers, and Zexion's mind went totally blank. However, as the boy (who yelled back that his name was Demyx) led him out on the floor, one thought did cross his mind: he might let Axel live. Barely.

...

Sorry for the super-cliché ending! What can I say, I like cheese.


	3. Growing Up

Title: Growing Up

Pairing: SoRiku

Rating: PG; mentions of underage drinking

Word count: 570

AN: This one's not song-inspired! Instead it is very, very, very loosely (seriously) inspired by OwlPostAgain's It Had to Be You, which is on this site and highly recommended. (Though TBH if you're a fan of KH pretty much everything by OwlPostAgain is highly recommended).

You've just turned thirteen when you realize something about your best friend is different. Well, not really, but you can't help but feel that there is. It's something small, inexplicable. You're not even sure that it's anything he's doing. But lately when he's around, things just seem different about him, and about how you react to him.  
>Like last week when you ran into him and his mom unexpectedly in the mall and your palms got so sweaty you had to go find a bathroom to wash your hands.<br>Or the other day when the two of you were watching TV and he crawled into your lap to grab the remote and you had to get up because you thought the way your stomach turned over meant you were going to be sick. But you weren't.  
>And how you've always liked making him laugh, but suddenly it seems like the most important thing in the world because when his eyes crinkle up at the edges and he smiles that uncontrollable smile right before he breaks into hysterical laughter you swear, just for a second, that you could fly.<br>Or how sometimes you want to make him laugh so bad but you look up at him and he's not looking at you so you can look at him, really look, and you see how blue his eyes are and the way his mouth parts slightly when he's not talking (which is a rare occurrence) and suddenly his mouth is all you can think about and you're so tongue-tied all of a sudden that when he looks at you and laughs and asks you what you're doing you can't say a word and you pretend you hear your mom calling in the hopes that if you leave now he won't see how your face is suddenly burning for no reason at all.  
>You don't know what's changed, since he's still the same old Sora, really. A year younger, can't match his clothes to save his life, and constantly preoccupied with besting you at something; Blitzball, play-fighting, swimming, racing, video games, anything really (but like that's ever going to happen). But sometimes when you answer the door and he's standing there and you can feel your heart beat faster in your chest just from seeing him, you know that there must be something different.<br>It doesn't make sense to you until the day Sora steals a six pack of beer from his parents fridge on a dare, to prove to Tidus that he isn't chicken, and while you're all sitting out on the dock, each drinking one, Sora already tipsy off of half a beer, he throws his arm around you and presses a sloppy kiss to the side of your cheek, saying you're the best friend he's ever had and he loves you and your stomach drops and your heart stops and your palms are all sweaty again and in that moment you could fly if it wasn't for the cannonball you just took to the gut.  
>Oh.<br>And suddenly you're peeking at him out of the corner of your eye as he falls over laughing on the dock and remembering what you learned in fifth grade about growing up and S-E-X and you're prayingprayingpraying that maybe, just maybe that next year, when Sora turns thirteen, that he will start looking at you the way that you can't stop looking at him.


	4. White Lies

Title: White Lies

Pairing: AkuRoku, but you may have to squint.

Rating: G

Word count: 233

Inspiration: Upon a replay of KH2, I realized that only one character actually gives us any info on Axel and Roxas's relationship, and I'm not sure how reliable of a source she is...

*~*~*

"This is… me? And Axel's here too."

She doesn't like lying. Never has. She supposes it's because she comes from someone pure, someone who never became a Heartless. She doesn't imagine Kairi lies very often, but then again, she isn't Kairi.

She doesn't like lying. She did quite enough of it while she was trapped in Castle Oblivion. When she saw exactly what manipulating someone's memories can do to them, how much it can break them. She didn't have a choice then, though.

She doesn't like lying. But she knows what it's like to wake up trembling in the night, cold and knowing that you aren't whole, wondering what you're missing and how you can ever find it again. And she knows what he's missing and exactly where he can find it.

She doesn't like lying. But she thinks that having someone there in the bed with you when you wake in terror, someone to press their lips to your temple, run their hands down your back, and whisper sweet nothings in your ear until you're soothed back to sleep might make you feel whole enough not to mind so much.

She doesn't like lying. But she has a mistake to make up for, a debt to pay. And she's not sure what Roxas would really choose, given the truth.

"You _are_ best friends."

She doesn't like lying.

But sometimes you have to.


	5. Unrequited

Title: Unrequited

Pairing: AkuRoku

Rating: PG-13 - Language

Word count: 217

Roxas lay down on Axel's bed and closed his eyes. He brought his palms up to his eyes as well, partly to block out the brightness and partly to cover the less-than-manly tears he didn't want his best friend to see, even though he knew that Axel would never judge him.

"Why'd she do it?" he half-whispered, hoping ever so slightly that it would be too quiet for Axel to hear, but mostly hoping that his friend would have a valid answer for him as to why his girlfriend of two years had cheated on him with his own fucking brother.

"Xion's a bitch, dude. I told you that when you started messing with her."

"But I loved her. I thought she loved me. I never thought she would do something like this."

Axel looked away so Roxas couldn't see the pain that flashed through his eyes. "Sometimes we trust people who don't deserve our trust. Sometimes we don't love the people who deserve our love. There's nothing we can do about it."

Roxas sat up suddenly. "You okay? You seem… upset."

"I'm fine. I'm always fine. But I think *you* need a drink." Axel passed Roxas a flask and the smaller boy smiled weakly at him.

"What would I do without you?"

Axel just looked away again.


End file.
